


New possibilities

by Hotgitay



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Flynn is being a good friend to her, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Lucy looks at flynn with new eyes





	New possibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElisabethIvy22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisabethIvy22/gifts).

“I don’t want to be a second choice”Lucy said to him

“He still loves her even though she’s with them”Garcia said rolling his eyes 

Wyatt found out about jessica being with Rittenhouse and he still wanted to keep working on their marriage

“You deserve way better Lucy”Garcia states

Lucy sighed “You’re right maybe it’s time I consider new possibilities”

Her eyes met his she gazed up at him with a look of hope in her eyes 

“You aren’t a bad person Flynn”Lucy got closer to him 

“I’m not exactly a criminal mastermind either”Garcia joked 

“Very funny”Lucy chuckled 

“You are something else”Garcia says to her 

“I’d say the same about you my friend”Lucy playfully nudges his shoulder 


End file.
